This is a continuation-in-part of copending U.S. application Ser. No. 019,826, now abandoned, filed Feb. 27, 1987, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In commonly owned copending applications Ser. No. 790,484, filed Oct. 23, 1985 now Pat. No. 4,714,082, and Ser. No. 791,721, filed Oct. 28, 1985, now Pat. No. 4,756,318, and in European Patent Publications 0174645(A2) and 0212234(A2), there are disclosed a number of alternative forms of smoking articles which typically embody (1) an aerosol generating cartridge comprising a fuel element for generating heat for transfer to an aerosol forming material which may contain a tobacco flavoring material, (2) a sleeve or jacket circumscribing the cartridge, the sleeve preferably including an insulating material around the fuel element and a tobacco containing material around the aerosol forming material, and optionally (3) a mouthend piece, which may contain a filter element. It is a purpose of this invention to provide a method of fabricating and combining such components in an appropriate fashion suitable for large scale production.